Ouran's Most Mediocre
by pleasantries
Summary: Closet host-obsessed Hayata Kimimito, or just Kimi-chan, finds herself entangled with the host club after her amazing artistic abilities are brought to the host's attention.
1. The Gardens

Morning was a drag, of course. Getting up, I turned off my ugly alarm. I was most definitely not a morning person, and anyone who ever looks at me right when I wake up will agree.

My name is Hayata Kimimito and I'm now a second year at Ouran Academy. I currently live in the dorms with Sakiomo Hashimaya and Tammy Wan. Tammy, or Tam-chan, is a foreign exchange student, the only exchange student Ouran had ever had to be full blooded Japanese but from another country. She came from South America, having lived with a wealthy Peruvian family prior to her exchange. Sakiomo, or just Saki-chan, came from the middle Tokyo, having grown up as a city girl, although smart enough to have earned a half scholarship to Ouran, breaking the 'dumb city girl' stereotype for most of the attendees at this school.

I tied my brown hair into a sloppy ponytail and slithered out of bed, slugging towards the desk in the main room. I slipped into my swivel chair and turned myself to face it. I had three hours until first block. It was merely 4:30 am and I was wide awake. I looked at myself in the mirror above the laptop. It reflected the most tired face on all of campus.

And me, I'm just Hayata Kimimoto; Kimi-chan, the boring art student who paints and sketches portraits of the well-admired hosts of Ouran Host Club. I, with my circular rimmed glasses, the most mediocre, lamest, clumsiest, most average looking girl in all of the school, am the daughter of the prime minister of Japan. I'm the third daughter, and insignificant compared to my two older sisters and four older brothers, in fact, I'm the youngest of all seven children. There wasn't a soul at Ouran that knew who I was, or at least, I hoped not. I moved back here from boarding school, I'd been attending it in Los Angeles since kindergarten. This was my second year at Ouran, and in the past year, I was familiar enough with the school to have fallen in love with every host in Ouran Host Club.

Oh, the beauty of those boys, they were so… gorgeous. There was something about them that I found utterly aesthetically pleasing and I wanted to draw them so badly. I wanted to frame every piece I drew and painted because they were all masterpieces. Takashi Murakami would be envious if he knew I had the pleasure of copying the details of those six boys onto paper and canvas.

"Mmm… Kimi-chan… you're breathing loudly again, calm down," Tam-chan murmured from the couch. She rolled over, placing one of her stuffed animals over her head. I closed my mouth and leaned back in the swivel chair. I opened the laptop and waited for it to boot up, it was fairly new, and so there were no loud whirring noises from it. It did however, play a start up sound, which I fumbled to turn down. I looked over my shoulder to Tam who both remained unmoved. I sighed with relief. Looking back to the dim-lit screen, my background popped up, the beautiful host boys smiling at me ever so sincerely. I smiled back at them, looking over Morinozuka Takashi's facial expression. He smirked, looking sly, but kind and generous. Haninozuka Mitskuni was cheerful as always, radiating lavenders as an expression, however that could possibly be interpreted. Ooturi Kyouya had his middle finger pushing up his glasses, it was so handsome and… such a turn on. Boys with glasses really just... got to me. Hitatchiin Hikaru and Kaoru were the two little devils, the two that partook in a forbidden love. Although I wasn't one for incestuous romance, I did support their act, and I could see right through it. It was one of Kyouya-san's genius acts, and it just proved how much of a planner that man was and it just made me feel even more entitled to his beauty and scheme. Then there was Tamaki Suoh, the king of the club, the most recommended of all hosts, the most popular. I for one wasn't a fan of his looks. Mori-san was more my type, yet there was something that seemed hidden behind his narcissistic act. There was something fragile about him, he was certainly the most empathetic, yet he was the most insensitive—

"Kimi-chan! Shut! Up! You breathe too loud…," Tam-chan breathlessly whimpered. I clicked my tongue and looked to the screen as the Host Club's webpage pulled up. There were profile shots of each host member and I immediately clicked Morinozuka Takashi. As much of a supporting character he was for the rest of the group, I just loved him. I mean, yes, I loved all the hosts, but Mori-san was special. I admired him most.

Of course, nobody actually knew that I liked the hosts, nobody but my mother, who I only ever contacted when visiting her on holidays. I had an image within my art classes and club to maintain and according to them, I was admirable because I "wasn't obsessed with the hosts", but oh they were so wrong. Boys upon boys and even some girls had crushes on me due to my seemingly high standards that even the host boys couldn't meet.

Suddenly my mind switched over to our new class assignments. Today was the first day of my second year here, I was only wishing for _something_ to happen this year, I wasn't sure what, but just… _something._

I looked to the clock; it was still 4:30, only a couple minutes after though. I stood. I needed fresh air. The only times I ever leave the room is when I have class or I'm going to the cafeteria or convenience store, so yeah, fresh air would definitely do me good.

I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil case and room key, slipped on some random shoes to complete my pajamas, and ran out the door.

The halls were dark with zero noise whatsoever, it kind of creeped me out but I ran to the stairs as breathless as I could. The elevators were shut down before 6 am. The stairs down took a while, but my feet carried me fast. I made it out the front doors of the dorms in no time at all, running as fast as I could out to the gardens. It felt wonderful. Morning dew caught on my face and hair and dampened my clothes, and I didn't care. Today was the first day of my second year at Ouran Academy, and the chill in my bones whispered changes to me… something different was going to happen this year.

I found myself sitting on a dew-covered bench in the middle of the rose garden, sure my bottom was damp with the moisture and my hands were slipping on the pencil, dripping onto the paper, but I could feel the rush in me. Good vibes splintered my pores and a smile was plastered across my face uncontrollably. I let out a sigh of contentment.

My pencil created marks of petals along the paper, and only petals. I was a realist artist, not the cartoon kind, although I was sure that if I'd tried, I probably could draw with a cartoon style. I looked closely into the petals of one of the dark violet roses, it was my favorite one. They stood for love at first sight, royalty, and enchantment. The deep violet rose was truly a lovely, sacred rose. I snickered. And I'd just plucked one from the Ouran gardens…

The petals on the page reflected those of the flower. Too bad they smeared with the morning mist. I yawned once and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again, they burned. I was tired, really tired. I rolled over onto my side and covered my mouth with the sleeve of my pajamas. I guess it wouldn't hurt to just… lay down here… and rest. The morning sun would wake me up…


	2. Class 2-4

(A/N: I made some changes to the first chapter about where people were sleeping and stuff. I had them in an American-styled dorm (because that's all I know) but I did some thinking and research and decided to make it an apartment-feeling dormitory, because hey, its freakin' Ouran Academy. I also took out the twins and Haruhi because I realized they haven't been introduced into the story at the point where my story starts. TY!)

* * *

I gasped awake to the sound of footsteps stopping. In front of me stood the tall and admirable Tamaki Suoh, he looked down at me with a shocked expression. I looked up at him with a tired one. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, looking at me quizzically.

"Oh my, dear Princess, whatever are you doing out here so early?" He asked. He looked genuinely concerned, and I was sure I looked genuinely irritated. He kneeled down next to the bench and looked at me with wide, worried eyes. "Princess, do you need help?"

I scoffed and my upper lip tightened at the sight of his worry. Oh god, even though I knew it was Tamaki fucking Suoh in front of me, I couldn't get my act together and ended up blurting my morning-ridden words at him.

"The fuck I need help," was all I spat. I stood and began to walk back to my dorms. I stopped next to a bush of yellow roses and turned only my head to face Tamaki again. "Thanks though." He only looked at me as I walked away.

Oh gosh oh no oh oh goodness oh my god oh shit oh hell oh no!

I can't believe I spoke like that to Tamaki-san!

My face lit up like the end of a cigarette as I thought about it. Making my way back to the dorms, I found myself frantically mumbling to myself. I mumbled about scenarios that could have just happened but noooo, my stupid anti-morning mouth just had to do its morning round.

Right when I thought I was doomed as I was, my foot suddenly became caught up in a stone sticking out of the ground and not only did I end up face down on the ground but my ankle felt... broken. I brought myself to a sitting position. The sun was still not up. It was lighter than it was earlier, and there was nowhere near as much morning dew. My favorite time of day was just ending as dawn was setting in. I sighed. I took down my hair from the messy bun it was in and redid it a little less messy. I sat there with my legs open at a perfect 90 degree angle, slumped over. I sighed and blinked. Something trickled down over my mouth and onto my clothes, when I looked down it was bright red. Damn. I wiped it away with the back of both my hands and fingers.

"Princess!" I turned my head towards the beautiful Tamaki Suoh to see him rushing towards me, waving my sketch book above him. I inhaled and was about to apologize for my behavior earlier when I realized the blood all over me. A chill went down my spine as I suddenly understood what I probably looked like to him. I covered my face and shook my head, standing up on a wounded ankle. "Princess, you left this behind-Oh my god are you okay?!" He stopped just before me and looked at my face then my foot, which I was standing on crookedly.

I nodded, eyeing my sketch book. "Y-yes I'm fine, thank you." I reached for my book but then realized my hand was covered in blood. It would stain the pages. It was one thing for water to slightly smear some things, it was another thing for my body fluids to stain my artwork. I looked around me as fast as I could. I would wipe my hands on my shirt but it was white and what was already on it would be difficult to get out. I shook my head. "D-do you think you could keep it for now? I don't want to get my blood on it, you see."

"Yes, of course. Just come find me in the host room some time. Do you need any help for right now?" He kindly began to reach out but I flinched away from his hand, and he pulled back. I shook my head vigorously.

"Don't worry, I'll uh, find you? Okay. Bye!" I turned on my heel and limped/ran the opposite direction, back towards my dorms. This time I ran without tripping, thank god. I found myself back in my room, behind the restroom door, thankfully alone and in the light. My mouth was completely covered in my blood.

I turned on the water and began to rinse my face, the water in the sink turning pink. My nose felt sore but it didn't look broken. I wiped the blood out of my nose with damp toilet paper until my face was completely clean. A shade of pink remained on my upper lip but I was certain it was just irritated from both the fall and having me rub at it with toilet paper and not the blood itself. I suddenly had a flash back of Tamaki Suoh's face. My heart skipped a beat.

What... was he doing out there at such an early time? He was notorious for showing up late to school, so why was he there in the gardens that early?

Suddenly an alarm made me jump and yelp a little. I poked my head out of the restroom to look at Tam on the couch, reaching over to her alarm to turn it off. She rose from the cushions to look at me. She squinted, watching me. Death was smeared across her face, and I watched the confusion in her eyes. "Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?" I didn't know an ounce of Spanish so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything rude like 'Speak Japanese please' when Spanish was her first language.

I heard Saki rustling around in her room and then she appeared in her door way. She was half naked, only bra and underwear. "She's always wakes up this early." Saki reached upwards and stretched and popped her back.

I said nothing, only watched Tam's eyes as she squinted even more at me. Suddenly, realization dawned upon her and she widened her eyes completely. "Oh. Oh yeah, okay, yeah, alright, you do." She sat there for another couple moments. I turned back into the restroom and threw the bloody wad of toilet paper away.

Saki knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Hey are you done- Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" She looked at all the bloody scraps of paper on the counter and then at me. I was seemingly fine, but she hurried to me, placing her hands on my shoulders, looking at my face, arms, for the wound.

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a nosebleed."

"Are you sure?" She took a step back. "That's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but it stopped. I'll be okay, thank you Saki-chan."

"Okay.. take it easy today. Don't stress about the first day, its always the easiest." I nodded to her and she smiled back. "Okay, now out. I need to shower." She shooed me out and I obeyed, standing outside the door, rubbing a little at my nose. I looked up to Tam, who was still in the same position. She looked... so confused. She stared at the wall in front of her, eyes squinting, eyebrow creased, lips slightly parted. She looked so lost. I sat on the edge of the couch.

"Tam-chan... it's the first day of school, you're at Ouran Academy in high school and you're a second year now." I waited for a response.

And I got one, she hiccuped then nodded. "Yeah, okay, it's coming back to me now. Thank you, Kimi-chan."

I patted her head. Sometimes she woke up a little confused, but Saki and I always helped her remember what was going on.

I stood then walked back to my room. I looked at my uniform hanging on my wardrobe. It was so ugly. Who decided on our school's uniforms? The yellow was a monster and so insulting to so many female's bodies and skin tones. This shade of yellow only worked with pale skinned girls, and whoever designed the uniforms must have clearly forgotten that other than the one's you see on 'reality' TV dramas, Asians are not always pale.

I changed into this gross looking dress and brushed through my hair. It had curled a bit from the morning dew earlier, but it wasn't ugly, more like a nuisance. I tied it back in a neat ponytail, the most I could do as of now. It fell curly upon my back, reaching my shoulder blades. I let my bangs fall to the side and stared myself in my full length mirror. I pulled on the white stockings and black mary janes. These shoes were provided by the school, and we were required to wear this specific pair, even though they blistered our feet and were incredibly uncomfortable to walk in, as they were (lowly) heeled.

My heard jumped when I looked at myself in the mirror again. I really... looked like a student here. I'd never have imagined that I, Hayata Kimimito, now attended Ouran Academy for the rich and elite, after coming from some shady boarding school in America. Although I was hardly recognized by my father, I was here, and I had people here that actually cared about me, like Saki-chan and Tam-chan, and this year... this year for sure, something was going to happen to me, something good. I only then realized that my palms were still untreated and my knees had also been scraped in the fall.

Luckily, a mediocre casual like me always had bandages handy. I opened one of the drawers in my desk and pulled out wrapping gauze. I'd learned from my older brother how to wrap your knees and elbows after getting injured. I imagined wrapping the palms weren't much of a difference. After whispering the directions to myself, I ended up with perfectly wrapped hands and knees, and the stinging had been suppressed, feeling much better. I smiled at myself, I was ready.

I took off my circular glasses, cleaned them, put them back on, and finally packed my bag with only pens, pencils, my school book, picked up my bag from my desk and headed out the door.

"I'll see you later, Tam-chan! Tell Saki-chan I left already," I said, running out of the door. I didn't even wait for a reply.

It was only 7:15, and today's classes began at 8, so what was a girl to do in 45 minutes? Eat, that's what. I'd head to the school's on-campus bakery, where there was tons of warm, fresh breads. Thinking about it all made my stomach growl.

I decided to walk straight to the front of the school and skip the walk underneath all the sakura flowers, because shit, they'd be here tomorrow and right now, I was excited and hungry. I was looking down, watching my feet run across the stones in the ground. I felt so clear, it was a fantastic way to start off the year.

But I was so distracted that I didn't see the two red-headed boys until it was too late. I collided with one of them from the side, sending him down, along with the other, and me the opposite way. I landed on my palms once again, scraping the gauze but not enough to where it damaged the skin any more. I looked up to the two boys in front of me, they helped one another up.

I opened my mouth to apologize right away but one began to curse at me. They were twins, completely identical in terms of appearance, besides the way in which their hair was parted.

"Stupid bitch! Watch where you're going!" The one with his hair parted to the right yelled.

"Hikaru, leave it alone," the other said to him, then turned to me. He reached out to me and I took his hand gratefully. "We're sorry, we will watch where we're going next time."

The one named 'Hikaru' stormed off after watching me for a moment, and the other bowed to me and apologized once again, then chased after his brother.

Twins huh, that's interesting. I don't believe the school really has a pair of twins as of now.

I dusted myself off quickly and walked forward, towards the bakery.

When I arrived there, it wasn't very busy but it was open. I quickly bought a strawberry melon bread, not suitable for breakfast but oi, it was good. I also bought two chocolate cornets, the most delicious bread in the entire country of Japan. So no, none of the breads that I bought this morning were good for a breakfast, but it's not like I had many options.

I opened one of the cornets and bit into the end, munching on the edge. I stuffed the other two breads into my bag and headed towards art club. I guess for the next half hour I could just sit at the table with the senpais, they may enjoy me there.

Upon the art room, I sat next to my senpai Kosuke Miruka, the art club captain, who was very popular among many girls, not only art kids. Three other senpais sat around the table, Kaiya Sato and Yuri Tsukino conversed, showing each other videos on their phones, and Akira Umizawa sketched quietly in his sketch book. Kosuke smiled at my arrival, taking my hand and kissing the back of it, or... he was going to, until he saw it was wrapped.

He looked at me, concerned. "Kimi-san, what is wrong with your hands?" He took the other one and looked at them carefully, turning them over to see my wrapped palms.

"Nothing, senpai, I just fell." I smiled. It wasn't a lie. "They got scraped up."

I took my hands out of his and leaned back in my chair.

"You coming to club after school today?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to try, but I have to run a quick errand after class."

"I see, well I'll see you afterwards then?"

I nodded again, smiling this time. I reached into my bag and pulled out the melon bread, opening the wrapper and sticking it back into my bag. I took a large bite out of it.

"You eat too much, Kimi-san." I shook my head. "Yes you do." I shook it again, taking another bite. "You didn't even chew the last bite slow down!" I took another bite quickly before he snatched the bread out of my hand. With a full mouth I squinted and glared at Kosuke.

I finally chewed enough to where I could-painfully-swallow. He was taking small bites out of my bread and I watched him with a straight face. Finally he chuckled and handed it back to me, and I immediately took another large bite.

"Kosuke-senpai, what would you do if I had a crush on someone?" I said, avoiding any bread crumbs spewing from my mouth.

He coughed a little on his bite of bread. Not only did Kosuke stop doing what he was doing, but so did the other three senpais at the table.

"Excuse me?!" "What are you saying?" "Kimi-san, no!" They all said at the same time. I sort of leaned back a little at their loud responses.

I looked back to Kosuke and examined his face. He was blushing bright red, over his nose and even the tips of his ears. He scratched his neck once he stopped coughing.

"U-um, Kimi-san, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering. I know I'm admired for my... high standards.. but there is someone I myself really admire, and I was wanting to know what you would think of that?"

"Um, it depends on who it is... What are they like?" He looked at me with his pretty, wide eyes. Could he possibly be this interested?

"Well... he's a third year.. he's.. very kind, black hair, black eyes, short hair, uh, tall, muscular, he has beautiful eyes, and treats women like royalty. He's awfully popular, that's the only thing that I hate. I'm always afraid someone else is going to swoop in and take him before I can."

Senpai suddenly started shaking his head vigorously. "Never."

I tilted my head. "Never what?"

He stumbled over his words. Senpai was cute sometimes. "N-never! You are very pretty and warmhearted! Anyone who would ever reject you would never have been worthy in the first place!"

I smiled kindly. "You're very sweet, senpai."

One of the other seniors leaned over the table towards me. "Who... are they?"

My face went bright red and I creased my brow. "H-huh?! Nobody! Don't ask me that! I can't tell you!" I covered my face. I couldn't let them know I had a crush on someone from the host club. Never in a million years would any of my friends ever expect it, nor would they approve it. I was Hayata Kimimito! The art club sweetheart and high standard princess. I couldn't tell.

The senpai that had been previously drawing looked at me and touched his pencil to his lips. "Its fine if you're not ready to tell us, but tell us this: do we at least know him?"

All four of them leaned in closer to me, looking at my face. I leaned away. "W-well... yes?"

I mean, yeah, they knew him... just not personally, probably.

They all leaned away, looking at each other. The three of them all looked at Kosuke and smiled at him.

"Okay, Kimi. I think we can approve of him."

"R-really?!"

Kosuke nodded. "I think he probably likes you too. Everyone likes you, Kimi-san."

I looked to my wrapped hand in my lap and took another bite of the bread.

The rest of time we had this morning was spent picking on me and the senpais talking about relationships and such. Finally, the bell rang for class. I checked my phone, I had five minutes to get to class. I'd even forgotten to look at what my class was this year. I needed to hurry.

"Well, Senpai, I really need to go see what class I'm in this year, thank you for letting me sit around here before school."

"It's a pleasure to have you in the club, so come by whenever. Before school, during lunch, after school, I'm always here," he smiled, "so long as you don't get bored of art because of it."

I laughed and picked up my bag, hurrying out the door.

The front of the school was packed by now, hundreds upon hundreds of students occupying the front gates. There were laminated papers pinned to a student board off to the side of the front doors. I stood near the back and skimmed for my name... Hayata Kimimito... Class 2-4. Okay. Class 2-4.

I backed away from the bulletin board and headed towards the main hall and up the stairs. 2-4 was Morinozuka Takashi's class last year, it was an honor to be able to sit in it this year.

"Kimi-chan!" A girl called out to me from my right, when I turned, Saki-chan and her girlfriend Koizumi Sachi approached me. "What class did you get?"

I smiled at the two, they were everybody's favorite couple. "Two-four, you?"

"Hey! We got two-four also!"

We all smiled at each other and walked together, entering through the door liked by hooking arms with each other. When we stood inside there was a ruckus, girls piled upon girls talking loudly and squeeing at one another stood around two desks. I looked at Koi-san and Saki-chan, then back to the desks. I looked around people and tried to get a glimpse of just who was in the class with us this year, only getting a flash of light brown hair.

Unfortunately for me, I was awfully curious, so curious that I had to find things out one way or another, and I was so intrigued that I stood up onto a nearby desk and looked over the crowd at... Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ooturi. I was so shocked, like my heart jumped and a chill flew down my spine as I gasped and lost my balance, falling backwards off the desk, landing on my back. Luckily, my head did not hit the ground but the air was knocked out of me painfully.

"Kimi-chan!" Saki and Koi kneeled down next to me. I hissed out in pain and coughed to regain my breath.

"Did you hit your head?!" Koi touched my scalp around the back, trying to get a response of pain to see if it was hurt at all. When I didn't react, the two lifted me up onto my feet. I rubbed at my hands, having landed on them once again, then looked up to where the two hosts were sitting. Along with everyone that had been swarming them, Tamaki and Kyouya were staring right back at me.


End file.
